Part I: "Studies on the Mechanisms of Accumulation and Metabolism of Chemicals and Pollutants by the Lung". Study the processes and mechanisms for uptake and accumulation of basic chemicals (e.g., amines) in lung tissue. Assess the role of the lung in the disposition of chemicals and develop pharmacokinetic models for disposition of chemicals in the lung. Part II: "Studies on the Uptake and Metabolism of Endogenous Substances by the Lung". To study the uptake and metabolism of endogenous substances, such as 5-hydroxytryptamine, norepinephrine, prostaglandins and angiotensin by the lung. Examine the interactions between the accumulation of endogenous and exogenous substances by the lung and study the effect of inhaled environmental agents on such nonrespiratory functions of the lung.